1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for adjusting a distribution of spatial sound energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proposed is a personal sound zone forming technology that may transfer a sound to only a predetermined listener without creating noise for people around the predetermined listener, and without using an earphone or a headset.